No Rush (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Cortesova Pictures |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Starring |Row 4 info = Rafael dela Cruz |Row 5 title = Distributor |Row 5 info = Margovyan National Pictures |Row 6 title = Release Date |Row 6 info = January 23, 2013 |Row 7 title = Duration |Row 7 info = 107 minutes |Row 8 title = Budget |Row 8 info = 71.9 million |Row 9 title = Box office |Row 9 info = m1,006,418,921}} No Rush is a 2013 Margovyan action-comedy and romance film produced by Cortesova Pictures. It stars , and Carbombyan-Margovyan musician/actor , written by , Rafael dela Cruz and , and directed by . This is the fourth Margovyan film to feature dela Cruz, following (1993), Where's the Pork? (1999) and (2006). The film premiered in theaters nationwide on January 23, 2013, and garnered a total of m1,006,418,921 at the end of its nine-week theatrical run. Plot The film opens on the year 1996, where three police officers named Lev Frapov (Matvey Rasapinsky), Oleg Parovsky (Roland Tidzhomov) and Mikhail Ustinov (Rafael dela Cruz) were eating at a local diner near the checkpoint between the provinces of Quintin del Pan and Sta. Conrada, when they heard gunshots. Apparently, their commander Lavrenty Duranov (Vasily Borisov) has been firing on to his political opponent's (cameo by Zydrunas Tamolevicius) car, until the politician died. During the investigation, Duranov and his assistant Ustin Maryanov (Baba Filitov) manipulated the evidences to make it look like Frapov, Parovsky and Ustinov did the act. The three were then arrested and after they were tried in the court, they were sentenced to life imprisonment. The film then transitions to 2011, where Duranov has climbed the ranks and became vice president of the country. Inside the Margovyan Palace, he tells his now-adviser Maryanov how he wanted to climb to presidency so desperately. Since the elections are still years ahead, Duranov decided to kill the incumbent president, despite Maryanov's advises against it, and in fact, Duranov fired Maryanov as his adviser because of this. Maryanov then decided to go to Quintin del Pan Provincial Jail and help Frapov, Parovsky and Ustinov escape from prison in order to stop Duranov from assassinating President Abdul Zabayev (Hafimwahlid Talnaev). Maryanov arrives at the Provincial Jail of Quintin del Pan and tells the three about Duranov's plot of assassinating President Zabayev, and that he's going to help them escape from prison before it's too late, as Duranov has planted a time bomb in the Margovyan Palace at exactly 4:31 AM, and will be detonated after exactly twenty-four hours. However, a few hours after their talk, Maryanov was found dead along the Northern Margovyan Superhighway, and as his niece Raisa (Tanya Kalinina) told the prisoners about the news, the three have to get out of jail themselves. They call Ustinov's daughter Dzhamila (Svetlana Vegova), who brought her friend Andreya (Yordana Puevskaya) and the latter's sister Viktoriya (Fyodora Velinina). The three girls then dressed as prostitutes and tried to seduce the guards while Frapov, Parovsky and Ustinov escape from jail. They got caught, though, but they finally lost the cops after a high-speed chase that led them all the way to Acapulco, Mexico, and they have about six hours left before the bomb explodes. Cast as Lev Frapov as Oleg Parovsky as Mikhail Ustinov as Vice President Lavrenty Duranov as President Abdul Zabayev as Dzhamila Ustinova as Raisa Farukova-Parovskaya as Ustin Maryanov Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)